


【气宇轩扬】红菓

by lpmnbll



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】红菓

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



《红菓》

1.一个值得赞美的圣诞夜，银白色，宁静，圣洁，又温馨。

答应早上陪宋爸爸出门采购，作为新儿婿，自然不能放了老丈人的鸽子。他起来的时候，宋继扬还睡得很熟，看着他疲惫的神色和眼下隐隐的青黑，知道是把他累坏了。

看着他的小脸又不舍得把他喊醒，王皓轩难得地纠结了一下，原本想几天在家好好陪陪他的，但是想到昨天的事，想到俩人一粘在一起就满脑子的黄色废料，他的眸光又不自觉地锐利起来。在床边看着他的睡颜许久，王皓轩才起身换上衣服，临近开门又回到床边吻了吻宋继扬的小头发。

一步三回头，再看看他，再离开。

圣诞的气氛已经席卷了大街小巷，无论是街头巷尾，都能看见红绿相间的一番景象。就连商场的圣诞歌都已经循环播放了一周之久。

广场在不知何时已被安放了一个足足有两三米高的圣诞树，还在树的顶尖放了个闪闪发亮的星星。底下的孩子们无不围着圣诞树打闹，争先的夸大其词，说自己一定可以摘下那颗星星。

折腾了半天，浑身都要散架了，宋继扬硬是磨到下午也不想起床。宋妈妈轻轻拉开了卧室的厚重的窗帘，光线透进了宽敞的房间，惹得床上熟睡的人儿翻了个身。宋妈妈看着这一幕，不禁微微上扬了嘴角，将手中的咖啡放在床头柜。

他似是感受到了身边人的到来，随即打了个哈欠，不情不愿地睁开了水灵灵的桃花眼。

麻雀在枝头跳动，松香在空中纷散，零星小雪挂在透亮的玻璃窗上，像极了流星划过夜空的小尾巴，细腻而温柔。她轻轻抚了一下他轻柔的发丝，坐在了他床边的小椅上，聆听这难能的安宁片刻。

“妈~”

“睡吧。你爸和皓轩出门买点儿东西，皓轩喜欢吃火锅，咱们晚上吃火锅。”

一进房间，宋继扬就往他身上扑，脚丫就蜷缩成一团，屋里暖气的烧得很足，足到窗户上没有一丝雾气。

王皓轩本没有这么大胆，他觉得两个人才一起满打满算也就四个月，其实还没准备好怎么应对宋继扬的爸妈，他说要一起回来的时候，也没想那么多，只是想着，既然宋继扬要回来，那他就理应和他一起。

现在好了，早起一见面，就被叔叔阿姨的热情扑了个满怀，还没正式打招呼呢，就被拉着一起出去买菜，他顿时感觉有点不知所措。

一路上，老实孩子也不爱说话，局促不安的搓着手，抢着拎菜、抢着买单、抢着开门，主动的不像平时的那个足球了。宋爸爸很是心疼这个孩子，一路上相对无言，说的最多的就是累不累，又是问饿不饿，要不要吃东西的。自然，也看出了儿婿的这点紧张和不安，趁着没人注意的时候，拍了下他的手。小声安抚道：

“怎么瘦了这么多啊，我记得上次扬扬发照片来，还没这么瘦啊？”

“拍戏嘛，就....反正，比较辛苦，也没什么，过一段就好了。”

他乖巧老实的站在电梯旁，抢着按电梯，请宋爸爸先进，宋爸爸笑眯眯的看着这孩子拎着这么多东西，斯文老实、吃苦耐劳，还彬彬有礼、话少干实事多，就轻轻揽过他一同进了电梯。

“没事，叫叔叔也好，不习惯的话，叫爸也行，随意些。”

“行，行，那我叫.....叫爸吧。”

回来的时候，看到宋妈妈正在准备午饭，是她的拿手好饭，有宋继扬从小百吃不腻的铁锅炖柴鸡，以及特意为这位难得上门的儿婿准备的四川菜，回锅肉、辣子鸡丁、酸菜鱼、剁椒鱼头等等，偶尔也要让儿婿感受一下丈母娘的厚爱。

妈妈一见他们回来，招手宋爸爸进厨房帮忙，王皓轩将火锅的食材放在桌上，抢着要去厨房打下手，被爸爸笑着拦下，让他去叫宋继扬起床吃饭。妈妈在外面做饭，爸爸也在厨房帮忙。

他的心上人，和他一起回到了自己的家，此时此刻在床上睡得酣畅。这不就是，他这么久以来最最向往的生活吗？

总有一天，总有一天，他也可以光明正大的把他介绍给自己家人和朋友，介绍给他们认识的每一个人。

王皓轩这么想着，小心翼翼的锁上门，进到卧室的时候，宋继扬似乎还在睡，并且对他的动作毫无察觉。房间里很暖和，再加上妈妈之前又过来帮他掖了一下被子，昏黄的光将平时清冷的面容透出几分柔软，他心里好似几片羽毛撩拨了心弦。可能是有点热了，宋继扬一条腿大剌剌的伸了出来。

“又踹被子，小麋鹿啊，嗯？”王皓轩知道他睡觉向来不老实，轻轻叹了口气，走过去把他露出来的腿又给盖上了。宋继扬好像感觉到有人碰了他一下，但还是没醒，只是翻了个身，仅给人留了个后脑勺。

他静了会儿没有动，眼神一寸一寸地扫过去，单是这么看着那人睡着的背影，就感到很心安。

“嗯.....你才是小鹿。”躺在被子里人，伸了个懒腰，腿心处还隐隐传来酸软的感觉，胸前的软肉上还有着几道淡淡的指痕。他一下子没反应过来身上隐隐传来的酸软是为何。

摸过手机模模糊糊看了一眼，已经十一点多了。

一转头，看到了男朋友趴在眼前，正用腻死人的眼光看着自己。

“出去半天，想我没有啊？”王皓轩忽然从后面拥住了宋继扬，宋继扬第一次那么真切的闻及清寒孤高，萦绕鼻尖。衣物被压出深深浅浅的褶皱，宋继扬蹙眉试图拨开他的指尖，他执意于不动，宋继扬只好恶狠狠咬上他一口才好。

王皓轩拥着宋继扬，身后是双手紧贴他的温度，好让宋继扬伏在他怀里，听到他一点点规律而有力的心跳声音。

“没有~我比较想.......”一下子跳起来光脚跑到落地窗前，宋继扬想抬头看他，他却用下巴顶住人的头顶，甚至不让宋继扬转头，鼻尖传来压抑的难过，转转肩膀，却将宋继扬锁的更紧。

“宋继扬，穿鞋。”

宋继扬忽然之间就光着脚踩在瓷砖地上，瓷砖地面冷冰冰的，沿着足趾一路把冰块塞入每一个空隙。王皓轩皱皱眉，声音沉稳：

那人咯咯笑起来：“不要。”

他站起来，猛然把宋继扬打横抱入怀中，红瞳看起来艳丽又危险，发丝垂在眼前，一摇一晃，温暖的空气把你的脸颊烧的有些红。心脏跳的太沉，宋继扬只好故作镇定，伸手去将他刘海别到耳后，。

光洁的双腿在空气里面一晃一晃，双手挂在他脖颈上，借力凑到王皓轩耳边轻轻吹气：

“放我下去，等下我妈看到！！！”

“我妈会.....唔.....你......”

他咬上宋继扬的唇，用上齿厮磨着他干涸的唇瓣，上面起了皮，粗粗糙糙，被宋继扬撕过的地方虽然柔软，他的唇齿经过的时候倒有些疼。宋继扬却舒服的闭了眼，只有一点柔软的灯光落在眼皮上。

也是一种享受。

宋继扬胡乱想着，是他就一切都很好。疼痛是他给的话，那就太好了。宋继扬也不知道他厮磨了多久，终于被放开了。于是睁了眼，对他眨眨眼：

“抱着我舒服吗？我可以下去了嘛？”

“好好好，放你下来。”王皓轩叹了一口气，终于将宋继扬放了下来。

落了地，他就跑向窗前，看窗外大片大片的落雪纷纷扬扬。

“又下雪啦，下雪天和火锅更配。”

两人都舒服的微微眯起了眼，腻歪一会儿出来，妈妈正在摆碗筷。他俩一看到王皓轩，仿佛看不到自己亲儿子一样，便热情的招呼皓轩赶紧坐下，又说“辛苦了，一上午没吃东西，肯定饿坏了，等会一定要多吃点，千万别客气。”

妈妈的拿手绝活，鸡汤的味道确实一流。王皓轩空着肚子跑了一上午，实在是饿极了，头一天来回奔波了那么久，今天又睡了一个上午，肚子里早已是空空如也。一大碗鸡汤三下五除二就下了肚，妈妈见他这么快就吃完一碗，心知他肯定没吃饱，忙开口道：

“这么能吃，真好，扬扬每次都吃很少，不长肉。”宋继扬看到妈妈这么喜欢他，伸出长腿在桌下踢了他一下。

王皓轩咬着勺子抬头，眼尖的他还看见宋继扬露出来的脖颈处，残留着昨晚他吮吻间留下的印记。咳了一下，拼命喝了几口压了下去。

“来，妈再去给你盛一碗。”宋妈妈尤其欢喜，王皓轩不大好意思的摆摆手，就听到宋继扬开口道“没事，妈，你坐着吧，我给他盛就行。”说罢，便自然而然的伸出手要接过他的碗，给他盛了满满一碗汤。

他看着宋继扬屁颠儿的跑去盛汤，嘴角高高扬起，笑的一脸温柔，“谢谢宋老师。”

窗口的雪花被隔着窗户的温暖打断，小水滴打在窗上清脆声音在接近。

2.轻柔的雪花晃悠着打旋儿，跑进夕光里。

宋继扬悄悄开了点窗，窗外冒出来微凉的风令他抖了抖肩，阳台上望去已是蒙黑一片，街上开始亮起了明明灯火，远方的冷风呼响的吹过一缕一缕的钻进身体里，随即比刚才更大的响声传来。

路上行人匆匆，心里是归家愁绪，顾不得流连眼前光景，老伯推着的小食车吱吱响着，慢慢向前走着。

这天晚上，一家人吃火锅，热热闹闹地欢饮。

宋继扬总爱怂恿王皓轩喝酒，可能因为第一次亲他是他喝酒了才敢的缘故？？？（对不起酒壮怂人胆）然而他自己不太能喝酒，会上脸，害羞会上脸，笑得很开心也会上脸。还特别喜欢在外面逗他，亲亲蹭蹭他藏在发间的耳朵看着它一点点漫上绯红，从后面抱住他，埋在他的肩窝里，一遍遍地像个痴汉一样夸他真好看，有多喜欢他。

架不住爸爸妈妈的热情，王皓轩今晚还是没控制住，喝了大概有七八罐啤酒，喝的时候还没感觉，隔了一会儿，酒劲才泛上来。他看着宋继扬白皙修长的脖颈滑入衬衣的优美弧线，和半开的扣子下隐约露出的细瘦锁骨。

恰好宋继扬侧头看向他，浅浅的光打在温柔的少年脸上，细小的绒毛纤毫可见。

他是他最爱的少年。他是他最欢喜的伴侣。

“别喝了，喝多了。”拉着他去卫生间洗脸，宋继扬用白暂的手轻轻碰了碰他有些干的嘴唇，都两个小时没喝水，只喝酒吃菜了，怪不得会觉得口干舌燥，白色瓷杯里的水微动涟漪。

宋继扬毫无防备被王皓轩压着，前些时日脖颈上的浅淡红痕已经差不多褪去，只能见着一个细小的红点。

虎牙作祟，轻舔过那里。

“痒。”

他太坏了，明明知道宋继扬对他的声音毫无抵抗力却还总是撒娇，那种糯糯软软的声音在耳边响起，感觉就像有一只无辜的折耳小奶猫伸出粉色的肉嘟嘟的爪子，一下又一下挠着你的心。

于是耳尖开始发烫发热，不知道何时扬起到最上的嘴角，从心口融化到尾椎骨的缠绵悱恻。

看着看着，就想，这个世界上，怎么能有他这样的人呢?

好像每一寸皮肤都是随着他的心意长的，哪怕生闷气的样子，也好看的想要让人吻上去。

想在他的锁骨上，留下一个吻痕。

身上有点热。

于是，两人和爸爸妈妈说在房间里做吃播，顺便早早说了晚安。刚关上门，王皓轩还带着寒气的手摸上人温热的皮肤，上下滚动的喉结：“不行了，咱们不直播了行不行？”

王皓轩顿了顿，又有些仓惶的把一个东西塞给他。小方形包装袋里面鼓起一个圆圈一样的东西。宋继扬慢慢吞吞撕开包装，他舒了一口气，那只是圆形的饼干，不是什么糟糕的东西，他以为这人胆大到把安全套直接放口袋。

“鸽粉丝，小心他们把你叉出去。”即使是口罩也遮挡不住脸上轻微的红云。

“不能，她们.....她们善良。”喝了酒之后王皓轩凌厉的眉眼软下来，看着他的时候，眼里仿佛有股湿气。宋继扬顺着王皓轩的眼睛一路吻下去，手腕还被他捏在手里，捏得发疼，两人的呼吸逐渐交缠在一起，激烈又缱绻地，直到他挣了挣手腕，哑着声音、断断续续地叫出声:

“门，门关了没啊。”

“关了。”

APP屏幕突然亮了起来，穿着睡衣的王皓轩出现在屏幕里，肩膀上趴着一只皮卡丘，毛发金灿灿毛绒绒的，一看就是得到了训练家的悉心照料

“哈喽大家好，我是王皓轩，预祝大家平安夜快乐，圣诞节快乐啊，终于打开了，现在的app都好复杂啊。”王皓轩不好意思地抓了抓头发，“不好意思，让大家久等了，这是我的搭档，皮卡丘！”

“有生之年，我竟然能看到王皓轩开吃播，我哭着看吃播qaq。”

“我以为我这辈子只能在联盟比赛上看到他，这个视频我一定要录下来当传家宝！”

“我超可爱的好炫，妈妈来了！！！”

“去去去，现在的女孩子怎么回事，自己才那么大点，就自称妈妈。”

“那我还是叫老公吧，老公我来看你了~”

“既然你们有人叫老公了，那我就叫老婆吧：）。”

“皮卡丘！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊耳机听到这句话，我现场表演一个原地爆炸！！”

“这简直就是双倍的可爱，我心满意足的升天。”

“皓轩皓轩看看妈妈吧qaq。”

“看样子皓轩是在家里了，四舍五入就是我去皓轩家还见过父母了！”

“果然只要活得久，什么不能看到，妈妈你看，我都等到王皓轩开吃播了！！”

屏幕上的弹幕刷的飞快，当然只有花了钱送礼的留言，才能在屏幕上加粗加大还自带啥瞎狗眼的荧光色特效，隔着十米远都能看到的那种

“啊，我没有回家，就是在自己家。”

“就是，宋继扬说叫我没事就开个吃播，给个福利，哎，我现在没在自己家，对”转过头，与肩上的皮卡丘说话，得到黄色电气鼠肯定的答复后，才面向屏幕，“这次好不容易回家，没什么事做，就来吃播了”

“都看一哈我的火锅啊，看看，别眼馋啊。”手机的镜头被晕乎乎地甩了一个圈，一个冒着热气的鸳鸯锅，以及摆放的整整齐齐的食材，细心的粉丝都看到有很多的素菜，红汤肯定就是王皓轩吃了。那清汤里头放着山参、枸杞、香菇等，倒也挺诱人的。

“川娃子怎么点鸳鸯锅？”

“谁？？？？？？？出来，是刘畅还是S姐？？？？？？”

“是不是和xxxxx在一起！！！”

“对不起，请楼上注意，单人直播麻烦不要带别人哦”

“吃吧，好炫多吃点儿，都瘦了哇，你用什么蘸料啊？”

“同问+10086”

“麻椒，辣椒，生抽吧，醋，葱和小米椒。”

“喂，放点素菜嘛....”王皓轩把手机扶正了，听到身边人小声说话，索性目光离开屏幕看向桌子对面，紧接着镜头的右上角出现了一小个白色的盘子边，把几样素菜拿到了桌子上，一会儿又消失在了粉丝的视线里。

“不是，素的要最后放，你听我扬....”被人塞了一口什么吃的，话也没说完。

“？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“卧槽？？？？我去？？？？我搞到真的了？？？？？”

“我靠......”

“我知道了，别问了！！！！！”

旁边人看到这些，忽然“噗嗤”了一声，都笑出哼哼声了，一口呛在嗓子里，捂着嘴疯狂咳嗽了起来，满脸憋得通红，伸手想去拿点甜点吃，不小心碰到了镜头。

“awsl”

“熟悉的笑声？？？？？？？小猪？？？？？？？”

“我以为是我听错了，真的是你们吗？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“圈地自萌，谢谢，姐妹们冷静一点，别乱舞。”

在聊天间，镜头突然眼前一黑，打开粉粉嫩嫩的蛋糕盒，丝滑的奶油掐出好看奶花，还放着两颗红艳艳的草莓，可口诱人到了极点，一个慵懒的声音笑着问：“猜猜我是谁？——”

“等下，这个声音.......这个声音莫非是.......”

“我靠！”

“垂死病中惊坐起，这个是？？？？？？我靠！！！szd！！！”

“人间那只是好朋友关系而已，别腐眼看人基好吗！”

“别乱锤好伐，还没露脸的好不好”

“啊！！！！！是谁？？？？”

“这个人！！！！我能说我已经知道是谁了么？？？？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我tm！！！”

“awsl!!”

“所以，你们，所以你们两个现在....所以你们同居？？？？我脑子里的火车呼啸而过，留下一堆黄色废料。”

“皓轩别卖关子了，就说吧，什么人我都接受。”

镜头前叉叉起一小块奶油，送入口中，艳红色的小舌小心地卷走了白色的奶油，不但自己吃了，还喂了王皓轩一大口，故意喂得有点多，弄的王皓轩满脸都是奶油。

这个时候屏幕中突然蹦出一个打赏，闪瞎眼的七彩色夺目的字体，各路粉丝已经开始送上祝福来了。

弹幕沉寂了好几秒，才跟开水开了一样炸开来，弹幕达到秒刷百条的速度。

“卧槽我没看错吧！”

“是他是他！！那什么我不敢说，我怕被喷死”

“这次的直播信息量有些大，我真的需要缓缓，我是女友粉，这不是真的，这不是真的。”

嘴角还沾着不少白色的奶油，小舌又伸出，擦过嘴角，划过双唇，留下一片潋滟的水色，偏偏神情无辜又自然，是一股纯真的诱惑。

眼尾上翘，活像一只慵懒的猫儿。

“别闹......”王皓轩突然一把把他环腰抱住，那人想要甩开他的手却被牢牢地攥在手心。抱得紧紧的。那股温热的气息越来越近，最终凝结成一个吻：‘啾’。

“哥哥！！！！！”

“啊啊啊妈妈来了！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“妈妈说要打死我”

“女朋友问我为何半夜尖叫”

“巧了我男朋友也问来着”

“＋10086”

“这就是sjy实锤了吧”

“kiss了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“恋爱实锤！！！！”

“同居实锤！！！！”

“见家长实锤！！！！”

“喂....别以为大家听不到......”宋继扬说着，身子一点点的挪向他，在两人脸颊彼此靠近的时候唇齿相依。笑着看他，洁白的脸上已经染上红晕，他感觉头有些晕乎乎的。

“这五个字我说了七年了”

“成真了jm们！”

“我靠！！！不是吃播吗，怎么回事儿！！！！”

“不活啦！份子钱呢？？”

“正主比我们会搞！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，妈耶，结婚吧求求你们”

“今晚，吃了火锅，对，是妈妈准备的，哈哈哈哈，妈妈不是你们妈妈，是我和宋老师的妈妈.....”王皓轩自认为是一个没有野心的人，听到别人cue宋继扬的妈妈，他自然忍不住开口，没有想到喜欢一个人会变得贪心、占有、独享、自私。

宋继扬点头，小脑袋晃啊晃的。

“毛肚！还有鸭血啊，宽粉，这个是年糕，我喜欢吃肉，很多肉。”王皓轩把碗里的汤和那些涮好的菜给粉丝看，放眼望去红色的一片，引来了粉丝新一波的吐槽。

“不是，宋老师不吃辣，我吃，所以妈妈今晚专门给我做的。”好像听到人嘟嘟嘴，转头又亲了他一口。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，sjy什么绝世小可爱！”

“太可爱了吧我一时之间不知道羡慕谁”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“别问我怎么死的！！！！！！！”

“这算公开吧，我们就不手动降rs了”

“这个亲亲我我真的酸了，我酸死了”

“宣示主权啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“嘘.......”宋继扬没有露脸，只是比划了一下，让大家冷静，好好看直播。吃了点点辣的宋继扬，嘴唇像涂了口红一般，镶嵌在那张白嫩的脸上看起来更加好看了。那抬眸一眼像有万种风情，含泪的双眼还带着意思笑意。

“别乱动....再动信不信我......”王皓轩明显压低了声音在说话，可是他忘了粉丝都是开着最大声看吃播，这些威胁的话早就被她们听的一清二楚。

“真是个磨人的小妖精，是不是啊，宋继扬。”宋继扬一直没想曝光自己，没想到这人直接就把自己名字喊出来了，捂着嘴忍了半天之后终于忍不住笑出了声，一边在他怀里推着他，一边咳着想要喝水。

“别，你手，直播呢...嗯....”被抱在腿上，这个角度让183的宋继扬更加难受，怎么躲也躲不开王皓轩在他衣服下面乱摸乱揉的手，粉丝眼看着他用手撩拨过宋继扬的每一寸肌肤，暧昧又真实。

“前面的，宋继扬是我的”

“我已经开始录屏了哥”

“能点播吗？？？？？？天啊，现场直接doi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“请问这是成人频道吗？？？”

“我操，我现在......我不说话了....”

“宋继扬明明已经是王皓轩的了.....能不能清醒一点啊！！！！！”

“行行行，是他的，是他的，是他的，我退出行不行？？”

“ctm这是什么aq，是什么！！！！！！！！”

“对不起我真的好想笑哈哈哈哈”

“是我，我我们，我们不配，呸，我有点激动了，我.....”

“我不配！！你俩结婚，我退出！！！我都可以笑一个晚上”

“谁说宋继扬是你的？哪个？出来借一步说话。”王皓轩爱吃醋，他不管，他就是想在他身上留下属于他的痕迹，一路斑驳的红痕刻意而又明显，想要狠狠地咬上他的肩头，宣告个人主权与独特的占有。

“直播，直播，我去，别闹。”宋继扬想要占据他怀抱中的温暖，喜欢接吻时唇舌的柔软、十指相扣时的战栗，全都无一例外地贪恋，但是不想和别人分享这种过于沉醉的感觉。

“啊，别咬我宋继扬，那我闭麦？？？”

“嗯。”他挣扎的动作似乎取悦了王皓轩。导致他有点控制不住自己，薄茧的手掌又往上游走了几寸，隔着衣服捏着他两点把玩着，弄的宋继扬紧紧咬着嘴唇，可还是不小心，弄出了点勾人的声音。

“喂.....放开啊，人看着呢......嗯.......”这一句出口，带着几声隐忍不住的呻吟，甚至都要动手了，被王皓轩压在怀里，嘴巴直接啃了上去，体内一股热流涌向了下身，吓得宋继扬浑身肌肉都绷紧了，咬着他肩膀的衣服喘着粗气。

“我想抱走宋继扬！！！！！！”

“世界第一诱受，没跑了....”

“我崽崽被你怎么了？？？？？？？”

“我靠，sjy这个喘，我死了！！！”

“！！！！！！！！”

“这个叫.....”

“网警呢？？？”

“这个呻吟.....”

“妈的，石更了.......”

“我的幻肢呢？？这么会，这鼻音.......太诱了.......”

“闭麦啊赶紧，干嘛呢，她们都....嗯....唔....听到了。”眼角微微泛红，被吻到动情，他探舌回吻，王皓轩一口含住了，用力一吮，吮得身下人全身发麻，火热难当。

“让她们听，她们听到，不是更好写文么？嗯？”王皓轩一边用手指拨弄，一边咬着他耳垂，斜睨着大家的刷屏，一路从对方的脖颈吻到胸口。宋继扬想着自己喘息被大家听到整个人热麻麻的，难以言喻的快感。他更硬了，前端开始溢出水意。

“啊哈.....我不要.....”可随着王皓轩手一路从他腹腰滑至腿间，握住他的粉嫩挺立的小东西上下滑动，似乎嫌这样还不够，宋继扬还特意扭腰动了两下，反而喘得厉害了。

“不要什么？不要还往我身上粘？谁的屁股这么会扭啊？”王皓轩捏紧了他的马眼不断用拇指顶弄，一阵酥麻电流贯穿全身，宋继扬嗯嗯哼哼说不要不要，身子这就软下去了，一下子被看到那张饱含春漾的小脸，嘴巴还挂着银丝，呜呜咽咽的从嘴巴里流出来。  
“MD !!!!!!!”

“人呢？？？？”

“人呢？？？？”

“怎么回事，看不到拉！！！！！”

“救救孩子！！！！怎么搞的，他们镜头呢？？？”

“我，我硬了，为什么不给看了.....”

“妈的！老子不要看火锅，老子要看宋继扬，快点儿！”

“唔唔唔，我哥哥要被哥哥吃了......”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“操，操，操!!!!!!!!”

“宋继扬声音真的，叫起来.....顶不住啊，怎么这么媚啊”

“操！！！没画面了！！！谁干的？？？？”

“别.....啊......”像是被扒掉了什么衣服，镜头已经转到火锅汤底了，只能听到王皓轩压着他，好像有衣服滑落的声音。

“腿分开，乖，分开....”王皓轩的声音，闲散又温柔，妥妥的小少年音和低音炮成功切换。宋继扬下面还在挺立着，后面就被王皓轩用粘满液体的手指轻轻扣着，从腰窝到屁股再到股缝，被人亲了个遍了，镜头之外只能听到“啧啧”的吸吮声，让粉丝们好不心痒痒。

“就手，没别的。”王皓轩手四指揉捏他两边臀瓣，拇指则使力让那处小小的口张开了一点，轻轻抹了什么东西进去，亲着他的侧颈缓缓往里面送。

“哥...嗯..啊..轻点儿.....”刚进去一点儿，揉对了地方，宋继扬立刻被控制住。

“哥？？？？？？？？？？”

“卧槽！！！！这个哥哥？？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“妈妈妈妈~~~！！！！！！！”

“哥哥，你干啥呢！！！！！！”

“卧槽，哥哥吃哥哥？？？！！！！！”

“！！！！！卧槽”

“操！！！他妈的，哥哥真的吃哥哥？？？？操！！！”

“卧槽啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“麻痹，我的耳朵怎么不好使了！！！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“卧槽，卧槽！！吃了，我儿被吃了，卧槽！！！”

“我今天起，我要绿了足球，我发誓我一定要睡到宋继扬！！”

“wf呢？都跑了吧？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，蒸煮逼走粉丝！！！”

“槽，绝了！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈或”

“tmd !!!!血槽空了，卧槽了！！！！！！！”

“天啊，都哭了！！！我的天啊！！！！”

“吃什么吃！！吃火锅，这分明就是吃狗粮！！！！撑死！！！”

“被绿了！！！！！”

“不行，宋继扬要有味儿了.......妈妈哭了！！！！！！”

“叫我什么？”王皓轩捏着人下巴，一口一口咬着他耳朵柔声问。

“哥哥....进去做嘛.....”尾音染着颜色一般，一声哥哥钻进王皓轩耳朵里，导致他下身阵阵舒爽，自然也钻进了将视频声音开到最大的粉丝耳朵里。

“要不，我关了啊，各位姐妹，不好意思，需要先办个大事儿，有缘下次继续啊，”王皓轩喉头发出一阵低沉的笑，不过马上清了清嗓子，对着手机里的粉丝挥手，急不可耐的关掉了直播。

这个男人，没有心，撩了男朋友，撩了粉丝，就扔下大家跑路了。

本来是热热闹闹的吃播，可粉丝们万万没想到，在这种事情上，竟然会输给蒸煮。

三生有幸，因你，幸运。@宋继扬#哥哥吃哥哥#

余生有你，因你，幸福。@王皓轩#哥哥吃哥哥#

两个小时后，两人的微博同时更新一条信息，尽管他们的粉丝群已经炸开了锅，热搜也已经被轮了数次。

3.精灵在夜晚才会发光，磅礴盛大的，艳丽，晃荡，最终，汇聚成一个浪漫却刻薄的梦。

啧，真是酒饱思淫欲。

“刚刚真的上头了，扬扬。”

王皓轩低声骂了一句，缓了缓才松开禁锢着他手腕的手，以为他是要开门出去。然而宋继扬一点点把拉链拉了下来，随手把外套往地上扔，又凑近他，拽着自己的衣领把他往床上上按。

“干？”他忽然凑近到王皓轩的身边，嘴唇贴着他的耳际，细声慢语，近乎情人间的调情。

“嗯？”对方亲昵的贴近一下子让王皓轩乱了阵脚，没料到宋继扬会突然的靠近，这般暧昧的距离和语调，不由的使王皓轩心尖一慌，下意识的想要退后一步却撞在了墙面上。

无处可逃。

而在他后退的同时，宋继扬同样紧跟着向前一步，并抬起双手将对方困在臂弯和墙壁之间。

两人仅有一拳距离，面对面。

今天的情形不大对。

王皓轩红着脸，容不得他思考，转瞬将位置调换了个。略显冰凉的呼吸打在他的脖颈，禁不住让宋继扬微颤的缩了缩脖颈，但他还是不放弃的支撑着。

很快，王皓轩的体温从身后传来，他将下巴搁在他从宽敞睡衣领口露出的肩窝里，他的发丝在宋继扬颊侧轻轻扫啊扫，不一会儿人被这点发丝勾的意乱情迷，再一次将自己的唇送到他面前。

“满身酒气，你去洗澡，不洗不能碰我。”

“还要一起么？给你按摩。”

“流氓啊你，上次说给我按摩，我半条命都没了~我不去~”宋继扬满脸通红地抱着被子坐起身，看着床单凌乱被子还变成横盖的样子，不禁想起昨晚和他在浴室的......

王皓轩往床上看了一眼，只见被褥下方是一个鼓起的小团，摇头嗯嗯嗯的拒绝着，他宠溺地笑了下，转身去浴室冲澡。浴室“哗啦啦”的细微水声透过墙面传了出来，沐浴露被热水冲开，漾起丝丝清雅馥郁的淡香。

手机app里播放着80年代的怀旧老歌，肢体也情不自禁地跟随节奏扭动，将疲倦一扫而空。

宋继扬侧躺在床上，缓缓睁开了双眸，继而抬手揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，半支起身刷微博刷超话，正巧撞见擦着头发从浴室里走出来的王皓轩，心跳瞬间漏掉一拍。不过几个月没细看，竟然有了肌肉，太过分了。

于是，他目不斜视地盯着王皓轩被练的有点肌肉的身段，也不知道摸起来手感有没有......脸不由越来越红。

他房间有一扇宽大的落地窗，充足的光线斜照四处，黑暗始终无处可存，毛绒绒的地毯，给房子添加点温暖的气息。高脚玻璃烛台上圣白的蜡烛，铜制皇冠器皿中杏色的软絮上，盛着精巧的平安果，红红的，艳艳的。

未干的发梢滴落一颗透明的水珠，王皓轩顿在原地，看着床上的人痴笑。他捕捉到宋继扬的目光，大大方方地扯了扯浴巾，勾唇一笑：“好看么。”

“还需努力啊，离公狗腰还早呢”宋继扬垂下脑袋，砸给他一个枕头被他接着了。

“数三声，擦头发去，还是我现在就揍你一顿？”惹不起惹不起，平时再温柔也不是乖巧可爱的家猫。

“拿个苹果进来。”得意的猫儿一边抱着猫儿，一边吩咐道。

“遵命！”王皓轩一边跑出去一边笑得眼睛都不见了，手里还握着一颗猩红的苹果。

猫儿跟着王皓轩溜了出去，只剩下宋继扬噗嗤地笑出声，拿过他手中的苹果清脆地咬上一口，欺压到他身上渡到他嘴里，“乖乖吃半颗。”

那枚红彤彤的苹果，反手被塞进了爱人气呼呼的嘴，果肉入口极脆，又凉生生的甜，晶莹香甜的汁水还在嘴角，王皓轩漫不经心地嚼了几口果肉，吞咽的动作缓慢又充满侵略性。

垂目对上宋继扬吃的笑弯弯的眼，忽地低头就着他的手咬在苹果圆圆的另一面，“平安两头，不离不分。”

一触即发的忍耐燃烧成热情的拥吻，好想立刻把半趴在他身上的人拆骨入腹。

“别，别，挤碎了....”王皓轩单指卷着他的鬓角，吻他的侧颈含混地说：“我每次狠狠撞也没撞碎，嗯？”

“哎呀，王皓轩你下流。”宋继扬他张开两手又羞又急，从他怀里挣脱，把手里的一苹果掏了出来咬在嘴里。

苹果甜得不要不要的。

每次轻轻咬下一口，他都觉得好甜好甜，可以傻乎乎地乐上许久。唇舌交错间苹果的香气四溢，延绵着呼之欲出的情///欲。

王皓轩又温柔，又宠溺，那样地在乎他，那样深沉地爱着他，轻轻把他罩在身下，直直盯着他：“我想，吃个更甜的。”

“行啊，公狗腰，迟早的。”王皓轩走到他身边躺下，从后面环抱住了宋继扬，轻声在他耳边道“想要公狗腰？？”

“嗯~”宋继扬靠在王皓轩怀里，攫取着他的体温，耳廓逐渐染上一层绯色，摇摇头。王皓轩帮宋继扬掖好被角，偏头亲了亲他的脸颊。

“要继续么？”

王皓轩揉了揉宋继扬的头，垂眸与他对视，下一秒却被王皓轩捏住了下巴，不由分说吻住了双唇，宋继扬双臂搂着王皓轩的后颈，没有拒绝，努力地回应这个吻，耳边回荡着王皓轩略显粗重的喘气声。

吻毕，用手指碾压着宋继扬润红的双唇，压抑了一天的感情找到宣泄的出口，王皓轩的力道越发有些大了，舌尖也蛮横地闯入禁地，恣意分享着宋继扬口中的酒香。

交缠的唇舌发出些许水声，房间里被王皓轩随手关了顶灯，只留了一盏床头昏暗的台灯。台灯暖黄的灯光被灯罩围绕着，散出浅暗的光，宋继扬刚刚用手机打开的音乐放到了themusicofthenight，低沉的男声缓缓吟唱着诱人的词曲，引人堕落。

夜色渐浓，这浓郁色彩被染得带上了其他色调，却并未被冲淡，反而愈发浓郁起来。清冽的空气慢慢变得温热，经过两个人的呼吸道又被加热。

窸窸窣窣的细小声音夹杂在乐曲里面实在太显轻巧了。

宋继扬本想抬手关了那曲子，却被王皓轩制止了。那样正经的乐曲里面做着这样令人龃龉的龌龊事儿，让宋继扬觉得脸上发热。

王皓轩似是享受。

他又一次吻上宋继扬的颈侧，细细柔柔地研磨着对方的唇瓣，感受着彼此清洗后同样的薄荷香，餍足又懒散。

过了好久，他才松开手，拉上了被子，并关了灯。于是合上眼睛，鼻尖都是他。他轻轻扭开那盏柔和的落地灯，惊得宋继扬一个起身跨坐上来。暗暗的灯光下，显得他过于瘦弱，倒叫人不忍心去折腾，似乎像一个晶莹剔透的小人儿，稍微一握紧便要化了一般。

-说好了不开灯。

-就开一点。

-为什么。

-为什么？

-我穿了那个.....不想，太难了....好色情。

-穿给我看的，我为什么不看呢？

眼底便漾起千重桃花，清俊的面庞笼上一层微醺的绯霞，雪白的肌肤之上，烙下梅瓣点点，稚嫩而温柔。室内苹果芬芳萦绕于鼻息，如春水化开，激起波澜千重。

-好看？

-好看。

-有多好看？

-嗯……看硬了。算不算？

他这是明知故问。

被压在身下的人，几乎已经到了蜜果成熟的边缘一般，用一种清澈又诱人的眼神看着自己。

宋继扬被他火辣辣的眼神盯得嗓子干涩，没由来的就被人一下子激动的按在双人床的发泄般的亲吻。一顿撕扯下去，命根子也被他拿捏住了，只能笑着发出舒服的哼哼声。又痒又渴，渴得他不得不拉着王皓轩的双手，在自己的身上游走止渴，每到了一处肌肤都要激动的喊出王皓轩的名字来。

4.白天的宋继扬不是这样的。

白天爸妈眼前的乖宝宝，晚上喵喵求操的小野猫。

尽管两个人劳燕分飞居多，性爱对于年轻的两个男人来说也并非正餐。在王皓轩之外，他一向表现得很矜持，很清高，也几乎很少主动提出欢爱的需求。

可是今天不一样。

宋继扬从下午开始都迫切希望吃掉王皓轩这道诱人的甜品。或者渴望王皓轩吃掉自己这颗象征禁忌之情的红苹果。他满眼都是渴，在王皓轩那双手和那张唇的挑逗下，缓慢又快速的分开眼睫，有些引诱般特别热情得将叫床声哼到对方耳朵里去，甚至直接挺着腰，将那根可怜的，只有一条线的内裤扯到退下，把自己往王皓轩身体里送。

那根情趣内裤，之所以情趣，源自于那“一根线”，圆圆满满勾勒出宋继扬那吹破可弹又晶莹剔透的屁股。又毫不客气得将他并不小的性器包裹在男朋友面前。只要手指一勾，从后面插进去，亦或是从前面拨弄开，都颇为色气。

所以，王皓轩并没有客气。他不再像昨晚那般惹不得他痛，听不得他喘，手上疯狂捏着两个茱萸揉弄，不时用手按压在那多余的内裤上，上下顺着沟壑把玩。不出几下，那个人的内裤就被自己铃口的水润给浸湿了去，不受控得想要从那片儿遮羞布弹出来。

“等下，去拿润滑……别弄太多，这儿没浴室方便。”宋继扬软着一双手推他去。王皓轩刚放了他，他就又跳下床，下身就裹着那色情的内裤，贴在落地窗前，娇俏又慵懒得和气，画了一个大大的红苹果。

宋继扬的性感，是一种神秘、一种朦胧，能勾起人无尽的幻想。

“过来，别闹，地上冷，宋继扬。”王皓轩转身取了从日本买的特效润滑来，就看到这样一副画面。眼睛明亮，而眼神又太过温柔，粼粼波光犹如池水，叫人不禁心生荡漾，只想永远的沉迷其中，他忍不住将自己茎身撸动几下。

“不要，你过来我就不冷了。你自己说的，有求必硬，我要看雪景。”他喜欢逗王皓轩，喜欢慢慢的靠近他，四目相对间空气里布满了缱绻旖旎。王皓轩回应他的时候又会向后仰起躲开，脸上是得逞后调皮的笑。等他急不可耐的勾着他的脖子，舔舔他的嘴角，再啄一下那弧线柔和的下巴。

“就在这。”这人今天尤为任性，双腿交缠在一起，翘起来的屁股紧贴在窗上，贴出一个圆圈来。他甚至大方得转身，揉捏着屁股面对王皓轩，对着玻璃窗喘息，像一朵临湖低垂的水仙花，成天对着水中的倒影顾影自怜、伤春悲秋。他眼中只有他自己——一个虚幻而美丽的假象。风轻轻一吹，湖面便皱了。

白洁无暇的美玉，原也能荡起摄人心魄的光华。

一边转头羞耻又故作矜持得咬着个手指，虚掩着嘴巴传递出两个字。

操我。

他忽然越过宋继扬的头顶，下巴压着宋继扬的头顶，丝丝缕缕的温度传递给宋继扬，眼角可以瞥到他的白色衣角，还有他无名指上的戒指，在宋继扬看不见的地方，反射着光。

那玻璃窗上的水珠忽然幻动起来，展现出他的牵手他的拥抱他的吻和他们的交合。

“给你戴上这个，小鹿角~”他垂着眼睫，厚重书本的后半在不断削薄，莹白发丝被拨到耳后，又慢慢滑落下去。由着宋继扬那葱白指尖沿着他的额角将那几绺发丝挑了起来，又微微转了个腕贴着他的太阳穴，冰冷的铁质尖角顺着发丝下层压入，用力间咔的一声那东西就折了个样子。

忽然就抬手压住了宋继扬的指尖，又用手掌圈了它，接着吻过了它们，然后宋继扬就看到透明窗户玻璃上，宋继扬的发丝之间凝了个透彻的，与他发梢上一样的蝴蝶结。

王皓轩捏着润滑剂走过去，在落地窗前抱着他，把脸埋在他的肩窝处，鼻息间满是他的气息。将他不老实的屁股和小腰扣死在自己胯下，有些恶劣的压着他，故意让他的两点挺立挨着冰凉的玻璃窗，然后顺着他后腰腰窝的地方上下其手，迫使宋继扬不断撑开手臂趴在落地窗上，在窗户上勾出动人的曲线来。

什么？

操我。

“自己操啊，给你润滑剂。”王皓轩这般回答他，倒出那些黏腻的液体，放在自己性器上涂抹，还顺便将他的手扯下来，按在屁股上一同涂抹，拉着他手指轻轻上下滑动股缝。

“你，你是老公，你……你干啊。”宋继扬被他一番玩味儿得拉扯着，他渴望得到回应的爱与热情，与被囚禁的欲望，一并呜咽悲鸣。前面挺立起来贴在落地窗上，几乎是强弩之末。可身后人还在借着润滑油用手轻轻进进出出着，勾着那接近敏感处的褶皱，也不急着进去。

觉得心跳如鼓，浑身的血液滚烫，像是有什么要冲出他胸膛。

“趴好，别动，一看一扭得，流出来了。”王皓轩像是哄小孩儿一样哄着他，安抚着他饥渴又躁动得情欲。手直接顺着胯骨走到他腿根儿，从后面往前面滑动的姿态很是强势。宋继扬叫出很好听的一声来，在他手里不断晃动着身体，密密麻麻的感觉急哭了他一样，堆积在那个地方。王皓轩知晓他快到了那个高度，又把腰贴得更近了，后面那根儿热热得在他屁股上摩擦着，贴着他交合厮磨。

“趴好，射出来，看外面白色的雪，射出来看看有没有雪白啊。”他眼睛里燃起了一团火，却是让人甘愿化作飞蛾扑身的火。唯有在这一刻，人生在一片虚无里获得了些许的真实感——至少那份明亮与灼热，是近在眼前的。这人撸着性器，突然骚话变多了，用虎牙咬着他的后颈，不知道从哪儿学来的，竟然会让宋继扬觉得酥痒难耐，不停配合他手中动作抬腿摩擦。

欲望是被囚禁的野兽，它只是被禁锢，却没有被灭绝。它有时候会撞一撞笼子，咆哮几声，而得到的回应却是被反复加固牢笼。

释放，远比压抑来得激烈、痛快。

“宋老师。”耳中忽然传来这个称呼，皓……还没喊出来，他就抖着双腿射了出来，射了王皓轩满满一手浓白的液体。

宋老师，我这儿还硬着呢，别软啊，屁股抬高。

谪仙似的人物，竟染得了人间的风月雪花。

宋继扬刚刚到了高潮，脸上的骚气走了几分，被暖气熏了个透红。倒在他怀里，想要耍赖不要继续了，嗯嗯哼哼的赖着不给他操，急得王皓轩捏着他冰凉的屁股发问。

“不是说给我操到怀孕么？怎么这就不干了？嗯？不带你这样的啊。”他满脑子都是昨晚做到最后，宋继扬哑着在他耳边逗他，操我，操死我，把我操怀孕，给你生孩子啊，射，射进来……操，硬着那根儿东西，借着顺滑和手上的液体就往他禁闭得地方送。

“啊，啊……你轻点儿，我还没准备。”平时冷静的声音终于染上了情欲的温度。

“那你快点儿打开，我硬得疼死了，你这红果，都熟透了，出水儿了，光给人看，也不给人吃啊。”王皓轩不乐意了，手指捻动他乳头，带着麻麻的快感，又一下拍了他黏腻的屁股抗议。

“别捏，别捏，好了，你进来……”宋继扬说着说着，小声音又软了下去，又变成那猫儿挠人得哼哼唧唧，变着法子得叫，弄得王皓轩血脉喷张，便再也按耐不住了，他也不急着脱掉那内裤，索性直接扒到一边儿，看着宋继扬雪白的屁股被勒出红痕，愈发想要发疯的蹂躏他。

“啊……靠，怎么感觉又变大……啊……”宋继扬被突然进入，收紧了一点儿，又吐气慢慢呼出，似乎能看到玻璃上结出了漂亮的窗花，剔透水亮的眸子映着外面反射出的光。

“好涨……进来完了么？”

“这才才一半儿，嘶，夹我啊？放松，放松。”王皓轩低头看着他那粉色出水的小口才含住了龟头，一点点的吞了进去，塞了个满满当当的。怕自己太大了弄疼宋继扬，就又退出来，又涂了点儿液体龟头一点点撩拨着那地方。手扶着发紫的东西顺着宋继扬呼气时打开的口，顺利整根进去，扣住人慢慢动起来。

“嗯，嗯……”这次的整根插入，撑满了宋继扬那窄口。他一个闷哼带出一个很媚的呻吟，叫得人浑身发麻，下意识得伸出舌尖舔嘴巴，试图把呻吟咽下。

“别咬啊，反正又不是第一次这么叫，怕被爸妈听到？直播时都叫了，这会儿没人了，怕了？”王皓轩嘴巴一向厉害，轻松揪着他的软发，扣在窗户上，痴缠着在他身体里抽插，甚至为了哄他叫床，十指扣着他双手，整个人覆盖到他身上。

“我叫，我叫，那你快，快点儿……等不及了。”宋继扬被他磨着性子操，逐渐感受到了点儿失神得快感，嗯嗯啊啊的叫了出来，不停地磨蹭屁股催他使劲儿。

“快点，下面一点……我受不住，皓轩，你给我吧。”前面明明还在矜持，这下被王皓轩拍了几下屁股，上下舒服得揉了几次，就觉得里面痒得钻心了，恨不得他那个东西不遗余力得用力干上数十次才过瘾。

王皓轩把手臂往他下腹一搂，把他屁股往自己下面送，快速挺动起来，扑哧哧的声音响起来，感受着层层软肉的夹击。

“受得住么？”腰部加快，和打桩机一样冲着那个让宋继扬哭出声的地方来了十几下，停下九深一浅撞进去，复又碾着那块儿打了一二十下。宋继扬本来受得住，可后面这东西像抹了药的火棍捅着他，顿时四肢百骸得舒爽，没怎么嗯嗯啊啊喘，就被撞得凌乱不堪。动也动弹不得，只能委屈着带着哭腔喊爸爸慢点儿，爸爸……爸爸不行了，最后舒服得彻彻底底。

“好舒服，皓轩，爸爸，舒服……爸爸操我。”

“爸爸听到了怎么想呢，宋老师？骚不骚啊？”嘴上这么说，性器又不断在甬道里快速又准确得进进出出，不断压着那个地方，又带着以往不曾有的绵长柔和的节奏，让宋继扬像是泡在酒中一样，由内而外得微醺畅快。他真的具有非一般的持久力，又把宋继扬转过来，架着他一条腿，又咬又啃得不肯放过人家。

“嗯，嗯……骚，就骚了，不喜欢我就不叫了～”以前每次异地见面，都恨不得被粗暴又急切的性爱撞出灵魂。

如今的二人，倒是喜欢沉溺在这种赤裸或者半裸相拥，有趣而又厮磨得欢爱中，在顶撞时还不忘来几个想把对方揉进身体里的黏腻的长吻，一下子又变得极其温柔极其温暖。

二人能够体验到尖锐又猛烈的快感，也能够放慢了节奏，感受着彼此体内的温度和依赖，直到慢慢被对方融化。

“还要……就是，就那里，还要……”温存的几个吻下来，情动不已的宋继扬还小声喵喵着不够，王皓轩便过头，看着他薄唇紧咬着，面色绯红，一双噙满情欲的双眼看着他，一条腿已经缠上了自己，甚至有点殷勤得撞着自己。

王皓轩索性借着他抬腿的姿势，没个轻重得托着他屁股顶进去，毫不客气抱着他又软又酸的下半身，像是要把他啃噬的片甲不留，折腾得宋继扬频频倒气儿，指尖都陷进了王皓轩背部，叫着快要晕过去一般。

他一声声叫，压抑着，却又放浪，直攥着人心尖，却腿缠紧了对方的腰。

“再深点。”随即被贯穿的痛感从下身传来，用气声不停的喘着，仰头呻吟时候还在想着，果然直男都禁不起撩拨。

“嗯，嗯.....老公...老公，好深，操的我好爽.....”立马被铺天盖地的欲望淹没，挺腰迎着对方的顶弄，抓着他的手握住自己性器撸动，还在人耳边夸奖他卖力的时候故意带点呻吟。

落地窗深色的丝绒帷幔敞开了一大半，窗外的残雪化了，昨夜便开始下起小雨来，如今也未停下。

挨着窗户的人紧紧抱着他，将自己的腿架在他撑在落地窗的胳膊上，雪瓷灯的灯罩摇晃着柔软的金色光点，笼着怀里的人，映得他近乎是晶莹剔透的，他感受着他身下性器顶弄的更加卖力，故意在咬着王皓轩耳侧问“老公...老公....爽么？”

王皓轩没时间回答他，只能在他身体里毫无章法的顶弄，宋继扬实在是站不稳了，索性也任由他胡来，不用怎样的回应，在人耳边的喘气声都能令他兴奋。

越是操弄，后面喷出的就越多，湿的一塌糊涂。他就越大声，伴随撞击声和水声，不绝于耳。

“要死了，不行……腿软，腿……”宋继扬要散架了，扬起来脖子求饶呼救，全身热浪堆积，一阵痉挛被操到失禁了。无能为力，勾着王皓轩的背频频发颤，眼睛失神着，腰肢屁股几乎无意识随着晃动，发出了难耐又舒服的啜泣声，再也浪叫不出声，却依旧字字含春。

这次，是真的熟透了，水儿一般。

原来所有的寂寞只为等待一刻，如烟花般的怒放，隐忍是为了蓄力，沉默是为了爆发。

宋继扬还没从痉挛中缓过来劲儿，王皓轩就被他不断夹紧了刺激着性器。整个人盯着他满脸泪水，一个深顶，浑身舒张开，射了一股又一股进去。

“啊……烫死我了，你混蛋……”又被这么一刺激，却没有及时拔出去，宋继扬又是一下颤动，也没力气再嗔怒。被王皓轩抱在身上，不时给几下揉捏，屁股滴滴答答的流着不少液体。

王皓轩觉得，这是他自找的，不禁抱着他，舔着颈窝发笑。

“不许笑，你没出来，笑得它……它一直动。”王皓轩这才想起来还没退出来，只怪他下面吃太紧了，舍不得他放开。

“就这样吧，不要出来。”宋继扬按住了穴口堵住那些黏黏腻腻的东西不让流出，哑着嗓子用嘴巴吻住了王皓轩下一句脱口而出的话。

“嗯？不难受么？”

“就是不让你出来，想生孩子，不可以吗？”

“可以，不过......”王皓轩绽开一丝笑容，长长的睫翼颤动着，如蝴蝶飞落。坏坏地凑到他的耳边，“就怕你，明天起不来床。”

虽是冬日，这小小的居处却与外界的天寒地冻隔绝，灯花在朦胧的纸罩后闪烁，像极了房中人发间摇曳的钗坠。

窗外寂寂地洒着飞雪，偶有两只喜鹊自枯枝上惊起，振翅而飞。

时光尚好，今宵漫漫。风一吹便有雪声簌簌，蜿蜒璀璨的星河中圣诞钟声才刚刚响起。

——END.


End file.
